1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved device for mounting a plastic neck on economical containers made of a metal, plastic, paper or wax. In particular, the invention relates to a plastic neck with a resiliently deformable end that is adapted to snap onto a pre-manufactured vial-like bottle and a substantially non-deformable ferrule secured over the deformable end of the neck to retain it on the bottle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the storage of a certain products, containers made of metal, plastic, paper or wax may be preferred over containers made from glass or other materials. Metal, plastic, paper or wax containers may be favored for their esthetic appeal or for their low cost in comparison to, for example, glass. Metal, plastic, paper or wax containers can be produced in a variety of esthetically appealing colors, shapes and designs. As materials for making containers, metal offers, for example, excellent esthetic appeal, plastic offers, for example, high economy and paper and wax offer, for example, biodegradability.
However, manufacture of some metal, plastic, paper or wax bottles with certain desirable structural details, such as, for example, precise tolerances, detailed or sharp geometry and fine threads, may not be possible at low cost. Such structural details yield packages that are more attractive and perform better (e.g., open and close more conveniently and seal the contents more tightly against contamination and/or deterioration) than less detailed structure. These structural details are generally associated with higher quality and higher cost packaging, i.e., xe2x80x98high-endxe2x80x99 packaging, such as, for example, packaging for pharmaceuticals and high-end cosmetics. As a particular example, these structural details are desirable for high-end mascara packages to securely attach a typical wiper and a typical combination applicator brush and closure cap.
Vial-like metal, plastic, paper or wax bottles may be mass-produced at a low cost, albeit without finely detailed structure. A typical metal vial-like bottle is made, for example, by well known methods, such as, stamping, deep-drawing, hydro-forming, bulging, roll-forming, sintering, casting, etc. A typical low cost plastic vial-like bottle is made, for example, by well known methods, such as, blow molding, injection molding, roto-molding, extrusion blow molding, etc. Paper or wax bottles may be similarly formed. The techniques for mass producing vial-like bottles are well known.
While offering at least the foregoing advantages, mass-produced vial-like bottles have several disadvantages. For example, the precise tolerances, detailed or sharp geometry, or the fine threads preferred for esthetically and functionally superior packaging may not be provided to these bottles at a low cost. Although low cost vial-like bottles may be readily produced with a neck ring or flange on the neck adjacent to the bottle opening, dimensional tolerances for the bottleneck and flange may not be as precise as desired for what is considered xe2x80x98high-endxe2x80x99 packaging.
Certain plastic materials can be molded in a minimum number of manufacturing steps to significantly precise tolerances at a low cost. Thus, these plastic materials are ideal for forming, for example, a bottle with a finely threaded neck. However, plastic material that is well suited to forming detailed neck structures may lack the esthetic appeal of metal or the economy of certain other plastic materials more suitable for making container bodies.
An ideal container would offer the advantages of a metal or low cost plastic container body combined with the advantages of a highly defined plastic neck. Containers are known that provide the benefits of a highly defined plastic neck to mass-produced container bodies, but these generally involve relatively complex and costly manufacturing steps, such as, for example, adhering, welding or crimping. These attachment methods can slow production and add significantly to per unit cost of producing a two part container.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,773,553 to Van Brocklin discloses dispenser including a plastic sleeve for mounting on a flanged container. The plastic sleeve has spaced tabs that are initially radially outwardly positioned, but that can be deformed radially inwardly beneath the flange of the container by a mounting cup (a ferrule). A drawback with this arrangement is that the mounting cup must have sufficient strength to deform the tabs and hold them securely in the deformed position. Also, variations in the degree and direction of deformation of the tabs may require the provision of tabs or a cap having dimensions and strength sufficiently large to compensate for such variations. These considerations would in turn yield a plastic sleeve and/or a cup with dimensions (e.g., thickness, length, etc.) that are undesirably large, particularly for a relatively small package, such as, for example, a mascara package. Also, the mounting cup has a sharp lower edge that could cause discomfort or even injury to the user, a drawback for a consumer oriented package.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,219 to de Pous et al. discloses a device for attaching a dispenser member to a receptacle. The device includes an attaching ring, a bottom portion of which is provided with snap-fastening tabs for fixing the ring to the neck of the receptacle. A hoop is provided to prevent tabs from splaying apart, thus, it is said, ensuring that the ring will remain fixed or attached. The hoop can be provided with one or more projections on the inside face, which may be defined by the convex side of an indentation formed in the wall of the hoop. A drawback of this arrangement is that the indentation in the wall of the hoop may undesirably impact the external appearance of a finished package. Another drawback of this arrangement is that the hoop appears to rely on the frictional interference fit between the projections and the plastic ring, but is not otherwise securely locked to the ring.
Also known are containers having a plastic cap attached to a bottle by a collar. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,579 discloses a plastic cap with a skirt that is snap fit onto the open end of a bottle. A collar, which may be made of a more rigid material than the cap, is placed over the skirt to enhance the points of contact between the cap and the container. However, the cap is applied directly to the container, and a neck with detailed or sharp geometry, fine threads, close dimensional tolerances or resilient sealing surfaces that would support, for example, the cap and applicator of a mascara package, is not disclosed.
Thus, there is need for a two part container made from a mass produced vial-like metal or plastic bottle with a highly defined plastic neck attached securely by simple, cost effective means, such that the container is air tight.
The present invention is directed to an assembly for mounting a finely detailed plastic neck on a vial-like mass produced bottle made from metal, plastic, paper or wax. The invention is also directed to a simple, low cost method for securely mounting the plastic neck to the bottle. The bottle has an open end or neck with a flange or a downwardly directed annularly arranged shoulder. A plastic neck member is provided that has a first threaded end for receiving a cap, or a cap and dispenser combination. A second resilient end of the neck member has a sleeve adapted and dimensioned to snap fit onto the open end of the glass bottle by engaging the annular shoulder. The sleeve has a downwardly directed edge in an outer surface. A ferrule, preferably of metal, is press fit over the sleeve to lock the neck member onto the bottle. The ferrule has an upwardly directed edge that engages the downwardly directed edge of the sleeve. The upwardly directed edge is preferably provided by folding a lower edge of the ferrule inwardly and upwardly to form an inner rim. During assembly, the ferrule is forced over the neck member until the inner rim snaps in below the downwardly directed edge of the neck member, thus locking the ferrule onto the neck member. A seal provided between the neck member and the bottle ensures that the connection of the plastic neck member to the bottle is airtight.